Recent national survey data indicate that drug use among adolescents is on the rise, underscoring the need to reach adolescents and develop innovative prevention intervention technologies. This Phase I application requests 6 months of funding to develop and test prototype CD-ROM material for an effective drug abuse prevention program called Life Skills Training (LST). The LST-program is an extensively evaluated school- based prevention program for middle/junior high school students that has been found to produce long-term reductions in drug use prevalence (relative to controls) over a six-year period of 44% and in polydrug use of up to 66%. The proposed CD-ROM will be based on the original LST model and will consist of interactive video material designed to teach drug resistance skills, normative education, and general life skills. During Phase I, prototype materials will be developed, reviewed, and subjected to focus group testing. These materials will be revised and more fully developed and tested during Phase II. The resulting CD-ROM materials will facilitate the adoption and utilization of a proven drug abuse prevention program in a flexible and engaging format that can be used in a variety of settings including at home and in after-school programs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Drug abuse is a major concern to parents and educators. Given that there are few proven methods for prevention of drug abuse and national data show that the problem is getting worse, attractive, innovative, effective, and easy-to-use prevention intervention technologies that are sensitive and relevant to cultural and gender differences will have tremendous commercial potential.